Viggo Grimborn
Viggo Grimborn is the secondary antagonist of Dragons: Race to the Edge. He is the younger brother of Ryker Grimborn and the genius chieftain of the Dragon Hunters, who wants to obtain the Dragon Eye and wipe out dragon kind to sell them. He is one of Hiccup's former arhenemies. He was voiced by , who also played Doctor Octopus in Spider-Man 2, Ke-Pa in Kung Fu Panda, and Maxim Horvath in Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Appearance Viggo wears a black tunic with red scales on his shoulders and around his waist. He also has spiked shoulder pads and a silver belt buckle with Dragon Hunters' tribal crest on it, and black wrist guards. Description Viggo had short, black hair and brown eyes. He also sported a goatee. Viggo has three scars on the left side of his neck. He gains a terrible burn mark on the left side of his face after falling into a volcano. He has also lost sight in his left eye. He knows everything there is to know about dragons, clashes with Hiccup and the riders over the Dragon Eye, which has belonged to his tribe for centuries. Unlike his brother, Ryker, he's very smart. He also gets frustrated by Ryker's lack of vision. Viggo is a master tactician, and uses his intellect to outwit his enemies. Viggo is willing to make sacrifices to get what he wants. He let his own men die from the Scourge of Odin just so he could capture the Buffalord. While Hiccup is an adversary, the two of them share a mutual respect. ''Race to the Edge'' Viggo was first mentioned by Heather when they debated as to the fate of Astrid Hofferson and her fellow dragon riders, knowing he would want them alive. Astrid told the other riders that Viggo was the true leader of the the Dragon Hunters instead of Ryker. According to Heather, he works in the shadows and everyone is afraid of him, including his brother, Ryker. He was mentioned again when Ryker, Dagur, and their forces failed in attacking Dragon's Edge. Viggo made his first appearance when he met Dagur and Heather for the first time. During the meeting, one of the hunters was discovered to have been stealing the inventory. While it appeared Viggo forgave him, the hunter was taken away to be punished. Viggo spoke to Heather alone about knowledge of a traitor among the Dragon Hunters. Seeming to believe it was Dagur, or even Ryker, he turned to Heather for help in capturing a Flightmare. However, Viggo knew Heather was the real traitor, and used her to lure the Dragon Riders out. The Hunters were soon able to capture the Flightmare, as well as Heather and Windshear. Viggo left the game Maces and Talons on his abandoned ship, with pieces representing him, Hiccup and Heather, as a challenge for Hiccup. While waiting for the Dragon Riders to strike, Viggo had Heather locked up, took in preparations for the Flightmare, and even played a live version of Maces and Talons with Dagur. At first, Dagur gains the upper hand, but Viggo nevertheless wins, showing his readiness to make sacrifices. Viggo hid among the trapped dragons where he encounters Hiccup, who was searching for Heather. His men manage to paralyze Hiccup and Toothless, while Viggo takes the Dragon Eye. After using the Flightmare's mist to unlock the Dragon Eye, the hunters release the dragon, giving Viggo and the Dragon Hunters a chance to escape. With the Dragon Eye back in the hands of the hunters, Viggo now sets his sights on selling and killing every dragon, including Toothless. Viggo then had one of his ships infected with the Scourge of Odin in order to create an outbreak to demand a cure. Viggo was able to follow Hiccup and his riders (most likely using the Dragon Eye) to Odin's Respite to capture the last Buffalord. Hiccup then had Toothless threaten Viggo but Viggo threatened to have Ryker kill the Buffalord. Viggo then agreed to let Hiccup have the cure for Astrid in exchange for the dragon. However, the Buffalord, unwilling to leave its island, inflated and escaped, causing havoc on Viggo's ship. Viggo, realizing that Hiccup knew that the dragon will inflate once it's away from its island, ordered Ryker to free the dragon. Viggo began a mining operation, using Catastrophic Quakens, to build a dragon-proof fortress on his island. However, before it was completed, the Riders managed to free the Quakens and use them to destroy the structure. Viggo began to realize the threat the Riders were to his plans. Hiccup and the others soon found one of Viggo's fleets hidden in a remote location, and planned to take it out. However, Dagur, who had changed, told them it was a trap Viggo set up to lure them in, but know one believed him since they thought he was still working for Viggo. The Berserker went after the fleet and proved it was a trap. He managed to take it down, but was killed in the battle. Before his death, Dagur left a note for Heather telling her about Viggo's dragon auctions. Viggo soon planned an auction, where he was expecting a "special guest". Make sure it went perfect, he had Ryker set up extra defenses around the island. The brothers were greeted by a young man named Sir Ulgerthope, who which Viggo thought he had met before, but still let him and his valet enter the auction. Trader Johann soon showed up offering dragons as payment for safe travel in his trade. Viggo noticed the creaking floorboards on his ship and even smashed through one to check it, but found nothing. He accepted Johann's gift and let him pass. When the auction was about to start, Viggo noticed the man he was expecting in the front. Just as it began, he found the twins under one of the sheets covering a cage, and realized Ulgerthrope was a Dragon Rider as well. The Riders were soon all captured and Viggo took possession of Berk's gold. He made his way off, adding Toothless to the bidding list. Once the Night Fury was brought up, bids started immediately. Viggo told one of his men to get Hiccup, so he could watch his dragon be sold. The cloaked man put up the largest amount and was about to buy Toothless, until the Riders released the dragons, causing a panic and made Viggo lose his customer. He made his was to his ship with the gold he already had. When Hiccup tried to stop him, he threw the chest into the ocean. Hiccup managed to retrieve it, but realized Viggo switched the chests. Hiccup was devastated for losing all of Berk's gold to the Dragon Hunters, but they still saved all the dragons. After several confrontations, Viggo invited Hiccup to meet on a remote island. It was covered in blue oleander flowers, thus preventing Toothless to get close. Once he arrived, Viggo offered Hiccup truce, depicting a map of where each would leave alone. Viggo even signed it to make it official, but Hiccup said he would think about it. Knowing Viggo didn't really want a truce, the Riders went to the nearest island on his side, believing he didn't want them to find it. There, they met the Defenders of the Wing, a tribe of dragon worshippers. However, they soon found out Viggo used the Riders as a distraction so his men could capture their dragon protector, the Eruptodon. Viggo and Ryker then kept the Eruptodon aboard their ship. Viggo planned to have the Eruptodon go into it's feeding frenzy and have it awaken Dragon's Edge's volcano. At first, his plan went off without a hitch until Mala, Hiccup, and his riders arrived and used the Edge's Gronckles to bring it back to Caldera Cay. Following this event, Viggo then placed a bounty on Hiccup, in which failed. After Hiccup and his riders crippled several of his operations in the east, Viggo became annoyed by this and decided to deprive Berk of its trade routes. Viggo thus had a Submaripper chained up to keep Trader Johann and others away. When Hiccup and the dragon riders try to free the submaripper he placed in the straits, Ryker, Viggo, and his men came to intercept them. After Hiccup and the Dragon Raiders succesfully freed the captured Submaripper, Viggo and the Dragon Hunters were overpowered and forced to flee. Following Viggo's defeat at the Straits, his hunters were patrolling an island when they found an unknown dragon pretending to be ill. The Hunters tried trick the dragon into thinking that they are his friends in order to bring it to Viggo. But the dragon, a Shadow Wing, managed to kill them easily with help from its pack. Viggo was then able to capture Hiccup and several of his riders when they attempted to find his and Berk's gold supply. He then spoke with Hiccup. Following that Fishlegs, Heather, and Dagur plan to rescue Hiccup and the captured riders but, their plan fails when Viggo tricked them with dragon-proof ships encased in wood. However Dagur had a plan to best Viggo's dragon-proof ships with the new move he taught his dragon, Shattermaster, the shatter scatter. When Fishlegs and Heather played with Dagur's plan they wrecked Viggo's armada of dragon-proof ships, and rescue Hiccup and the captured riders. After that they find the gold and bring it back to Berk. Dagur gets a share of the gold and he and his sister, Heather, leave to find their father, Oswald. When Ruff and Tuff go to fix their broken mace at the Northern Markets they accidentally discover a secret operation the Dragon Hunters are building known as Project Shellfire. Viggo made an announcement to his hunters saying that when they complete Project Shellfire, the Dragon Riders would be destroyed along with their allies. later Viggo warned Ryker that their camp has been infiltrated when getting news from a Hunter. The Hunters eventually capture Ruff and tie her up. So later when Hiccup came to attack their operation, Viggo had the gates open to drown Ruff. After that, Tuff was confronted by Ryker. When he got on his dragon he managed to free the dragon riders from Viggo's trap. Unknown to Viggo or Ryker, Tuff stole the plans to Project Shellfire prior to the arrival of the Riders and later showed them to the Dragon Riders. However unbeknownst to them, Viggo's plan was already operational. At some point, Ryker and the Dragon Hunters betrayed Viggo and chose Ryker as their new chief. When Hiccup and the Dragon Riders along with Stoick, Gobber and the auxiliary riders and Dagur and Heather attacked, Viggo told them that Ryker and the Dragon Hunters betrayed him. They were vary to trust him, but Viggo told them that he will explain to them what shellfire is, and where the Dragon Eye is but only if they help him stop Ryker and the Hunters. So the Hiccup and his riders brought Viggo to Caldera Cay, where the defenders of the wing imprisoned him, just as Ryker sent the Shellfire to attack the Wing. With the shells of that imprisoned dragon attacking on the Wing, Viggo managed to escape with the cover of the explosions. Later, he appeared at the Edge and made a deal with Hiccup that if Viggo returns the Dragon Eye, Hiccup and the Riders will help him stop Ryker. Although Viggo keeps his end of the bargain, the riders, Dagur, and Heather are wary to trust him. For that reason, Hiccup has him locked up in the dragon stables. When Ryker and the Hunters attack, Viggo's cell and the stables get caught on fire, so Hiccup rescues him and agrees to accept his help in defeating Ryker. So when they arrive on Toothless in the middle of the sea Viggo drops his dagger into the water to attract the attention of a Submaripper. Viggo then admits to Hiccup that he learned from the Dragon Eye that the Submaripper is the natural and hated enemy of the Shellfire. Since the shellfire began battling the Submaripper the shellfire was broken free of it's imprisonment and Ryker sank to his death. Later, Viggo held Astrid hostage and threatened to kill her if Hiccup didn't give him the Dragon Eye, but Hiccup defied him and cast the Dragon Eye into the volcano. Viggo quickly chased after it and failed to prevent it from being destroyed. Now furious, Viggo planned to kill them for ruining his plans, but the ledge of the volcano upon which he was standing became unstable and he fell screaming to his fake fiery demise yelling "No! Hiccup.". After that, the volcano erupted, eliminating whatever trace of Viggo might have been left. However, Viggo manages to survive the fall but gains a burned mark on his face and a blinded eye. He soon forms a partnership with Krogan (a member of Drago Bludvist's army) and the two of them lead the Dragon Hunters during the events of season 5. And took over the base. Viggo recreates and were chased by Astrid until she recognized that Vig was alive. In the final episode of the very season, Viggo and Krogan sees a dragon eye projection until Johann enters the scene. In the first episode of season 6, which directly happens after season 5 cliffhanger, they see that the projection doesn’t lead them to the Bewilderbeast, Viggo says that they need all lenses. In “Triple Cross”, Viggo brought Johann to a cave where he claims that the last lens was here, but it turns out it was false and Johann tells the flyers to seal him in. Virgo manages to escape and lured Hiccup into helping him saying that he put red oleander into a fish he gave Toothless and said it was poisonous. They both went to the Dragon Hunter base, and staged Hiccup to be arrested and was taken to Johann. Johann knew Viggo was up to something and escapes as he unleashes the Zippleback gas. Hiccup and Viggo came across a room, saying that fooling Johann wasn’t as easy as he thought. Hiccup demands for the antidote, while Viggo says that there isn’t one. Hiccup misunderstands until Viggo says that red oleanders are harmless and said that he now gave up his life of crime. He told Hiccup and Toothless to leave and gave him a pawn from Maces and Talons. He told his skill to leave, but he insisted to come. Viggo attacks the Dragon Hunters and the skrill made an explosion, which killed Viggo. Abilities and Skills *'Intelligence': Viggo is an extremely clever and cunning individual and noted by Hiccup as a master of deception, who battles with his intellect. He is an expert at playing Maces & Talons, even managing to outwit Hiccup - though he admitted that Hiccup had exceeded his expectations and was a brilliant opponent. As an item belonging to his tribe, Viggo has intimate knowledge of the Dragon Eye and - by extension - dragons themselves, on par with Hiccup's. *'Dragon Hunting': Though he rarely puts himself in danger, Viggo is considered an elite Dragon Hunter, rivaling - and perhaps exceeding his older brother, Ryker. *'Leadership': Despite being the younger brother, Viggo is the undisputed leader of the Dragon Hunters because of his cunning intellect and effective strategies. He always plans his moves before he makes them, often seeing his battles as a game of Maces and Talons. *'Strength and Fighting Skills': Viggo is a strong Warrior: he managed to overpower Heather - a warrior on par with Astrid - effortlessly and with his bare hands. He carries a large sword on the back, which bears a slight resemblance to Hiccup's sword, Inferno. He shown his strength to hold Heather easily but he was stated by his older brother, he is not strong as Ryker. Quotes }} Trivia *The name "Viggo" means "war" or "battle". *Unlike all the other villains in the franchise, Viggo is more relaxed when the situation is not under control. *Viggo bears a strong resemblance to Maxim Horvath, a villain who was also played by Molina in The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Molina even uses the same accent. **Coincidentally, Jay Baruchel also starred in this movie, and it premiered the same year as How to Train Your Dragon. *Despite being less muscular than his older brother, Ryker, he is of the same height, 6'4. *Viggo is arguably the third most evil How To Train Your Dragon villain, behind Grimmel the Grisly, Drago Bludvist, and Johann, due to his goal of wiping out all dragons for profit. However, Grimmel kills dragons for sport whereas Drago Bludvist had plans of ruling the world, and additionally, Viggo's honorable nature detracts from his evilness. Additionally, Johann is more evil than Viggo as the latter redeems himself by saving Hiccup, unlike Johann who is never redeemed. **Despite this, Viggo is far more evil than Alvin the Treacherous, Dagur the Deranged, and the Red Death, as they are merely consent with destroying Berk, where he has larger goals of wiping out all dragons, an example of genocide. Navigation Category:Vikings Category:Mastermind Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Slaver Category:Poachers Category:Homicidal Category:Misogynists Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Dark Knights Category:Non-Action Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Genocidal Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Game Changer Category:Redeemed Category:Delusional Category:Betrayed